


everybody wants safety

by pollitt



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: And he will always put you back together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hide your feelings where he can't see, M/M, Missing Scene, Off-Air interlude, Radio boyfriends, Romance, sometimes you just have to fall apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re back” is all Jack seems capable of repeating as they stumble toward the bed.</p><p> </p><p>[An off-air/missing scene after Eugene returns from the food poisoning incident from Radio Mode iOS 1.4/Android 1.2 update. And 1000 words on the nose.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchicken/gifts).



> Written for [electricchicken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchicken/pseuds/electricchicken), who wanted a post-food poisoning missing/off-air scene. In the thousand words, I managed to fit in some folk/fairy tale references and a nod to Sir Terry Pratchett. I couldn't help myself with the ending there.
> 
> Blatantly stealing this from electricchicken and adding Me too/What she said -- Thanks as usual to the Zombies, Run! Tumblr fandom who make me not feel like a crazy person for writing this much, this often about a fitness app.

“You’re back” is all Jack seems capable of repeating as they stumble toward the bed. It’s a lost cause to even contemplate trying to get Jack out of any clothing and Eugene just doesn’t have the energy to try. Neither of them are exactly smelling like roses, so Eugene just lets them fall--shoes and all--onto the mattress.

Even mostly-passed out, Jack moves and has him pinned to the bed--torso, legs and arms draped over Eugene--and he’s snoring before Eugene can huff out a breath. Even with two legs, even if he hadn't lost more pounds than he has to spare from the bad Spam incident, Eugene doesn't think he'd be able to move. Not that he'd want to. The feel of Jack’s body, warm and safe in his arms is really the only thing he's ever needed. (Wanted is another story. There is a long list--a very long list--of things Eugene wants. But as far as needs go, his life, food and shelter, and Jack are it.)

Jack shifts a little, and then a lot, his arms moving until his hands are wrapped around Eugene's shoulder and he turns his face into Eugene's neck. His breath is warm and even and Eugene _feels_ the last two days without this seeping slowly out of him. He keeps one arm wrapped tightly around Jack's shoulders and with the other he brushes back the dark curls from Jack's forehead (and makes a mental note that they both could use a haircut) and presses a kiss there. And then another. And then again. 

"I'm here," he whispers, not expecting an answer. He breathes in as Jack exhales, syncing their breathing until one moment he's awake, thinking, and the next...

"Gene." Jack's voice is sudden, sharp, and full of anguish and fear. Eugene feels an elbow to his ribs and a knee painfully close to his groin as Jack starts, waking them both up in the process. 

"Ow. What?" It's instinct, and more than a little pain, that makes him push Jack off and over so they're lying next to one another. "I'm right here."

"You're back," Jack says, touching Eugene's face. "For a minute there I couldn't remember--"

"Being awake for two days straight will do that to a person. You were a bit delirious there at the end. Did you honestly believe that marathon broadcasting was your own version of 'clap if you believe in fairies'? Thanks for that by the way, _lover_."

"Did I really? No, you know what, I don't want to know." Jack continues his exploration of Eugene's face and when his fingers reach Eugene's cheek, Eugene can't help but smile. "You look _awful_." 

Eugene rolls his eyes. "Jeez, thanks." 

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever." The fear is back in Jack's face, shadowing eyes that are already black-smudged from lack of sleep. It's the same look that he wore after the fall, and then two days ago.

"It's not like I planned it." He cups his hand over Jack's jaw, his thumb swiping Jack's cheek.

"Just…Promise. I don't care if it's not rational. Don't tell me to be rational." Jack turns his face, presses a kiss in the center of Eugene's palm. "Just promise me and let me hold you for a while so my arms can tell my brain to believe that you're here and you're okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Eugene moves into Jack's arms, his head on Jack's shoulder. 

"And…" Jack's blunt fingernails feel like heaven as they scratch at Eugene's scalp. If Eugene were a cat, he'd consider purring. 

"And I promise I won't do that again," he says, closing his eyes. He adds, "If I can help it."

"Thank you."

Jack drifts off to sleep again, the hand that had been carding through the back of Eugene’s hair slows and stops, sliding until it flops (there really isn’t any other word for it) onto the mattress, but his other arm, the one holding Eugene’s shoulder, doesn’t ease up its grip. His arm stays tight against Eugene, holding him like a brace, or one of those metal belts that would lock you in at the amusement parks when you got onto a roller coaster. And Eugene wouldn’t doubt that the sheer strength of Jack’s love would be enough to keep them firmly in their seats during the roller coaster that is now their life. 

There isn't anything Eugene wouldn't do to keep Jack from breaking, even to defy Death--in all of its capslock glory. But sometimes Eugene forgets that he doesn't always have to be the white knight. Sometimes he needs saving, too. Sometimes he can let himself, if not fall apart, then share some of the weight with Jack. (Even if it's while they're asleep.)

And Jack, Jack the Zombie Killer is stronger than Eugene usually gives him credit for. And he knows that there isn't any part of Jack that wouldn’t fight everyone on the planet--alive, dead, or undead--to keep Eugene safe. And isn’t that the kicker?

“You wonderful, stupid, strong man. You’d fight and kill dragons for me, wouldn’t you?” Eugene says, resting his hand over Jack’s heart and feeling it beat underneath his hand.

It’s not until he feels a cool dampness on Jack’s shirt that he realizes he’s been crying. With a practiced hand, Eugene slides himself up, making sure his mouth is level with Jack’s shoulder and the dampness, in case Jack should wake up, could be explained away as drool. It’s worked so many times before.

Eugene spares a thought to trying to get loose, to climb out of his clothes and to shed the memory of sickness and everything that came with it. But Jack's arm feels too good around him, and Eugene is warm and tired and safe.

\-----

"You fool," Jack says, leaning in just enough to brush his lips dryly against the bridge of Eugene's nose, careful not to wake him. "Dragons are easy." 


End file.
